Hari(cot) Ter
by Nessie-Dondake
Summary: Parodie d'Harry Potter avec le style wtf de notre Gintama adoré


Debout sur une plaine étendue, le garçon fixait le château devant lui.

Au dessus de lui, le ciel déployait son manteau étincelant, et ses innombrables étoiles illuminaient l'herbe sous ses pieds d'une lueur tamisée.

L'immense bâtisse élevée sur une falaise qui surplombait un lac argenté semblait ancien, et il émanait d'elle un charme énigmatique. Ses tours se dressaient vers les cieux, imposantes. Par les fenêtres, on percevait la clarté des chandelles se déversant à travers les carreaux.

Le garçon, lui, offrait un contraste saisissant par sa banalité affligeante qui tranchait avec ce paysage nocturne et fantastique.

Ses cheveux ébouriffés laissaient à peine voir ses yeux dissimulés derrière de lourdes lunettes. Une longue cape enveloppait sa silhouette maigre.

Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair marquait son front…

Et soudain… le jeune garçon inspira une bouffée d'air, avant de…

-HÉ MAIS C'EST PAS G*NTAMA ICI ! D'OÙ SORT CE CHÂTEAU ? OU ON EST EXACTEMENT ? ET POURQUOI… J'AI MAL AU FRONT ? Attends… UNE CICATRICE ?

Un écriteau apparut dans les airs comme par magie (enfin c'en était sûrement) . Le garçon s'approcha pour lire ces énigmatiques lignes écrites en élégantes lettres arabesques, sur un support en marbre poli :

«_ Ferme ta grande gueule. J' dois écrire d'autres histoires, j'ai pas que ça à faire, alors contente-toi de vivre un moment dans ce monde, de te battre contre un mec chauve qui a pas de nez, des loups-garous, des centaines de Dark Vadors..._ »

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QU…

Mais il s'interrompit en voyant apparaître de nouvelles lignes.

« Ah, et au fait...Tu es un sorcier, Hari ;) »

-JE NE M'APPELLE PAS HARI MAIS SH…

Une troisième fois, le texte fut complété par des mots, toujours en arabesques, mais en caractères majuscules.

«_ BON TU ME CASSES LES HEIN, ALORS J' VAIS ÊTRE PLUS CLAIRE. C'EST MON HISTOIRE, C'EST MON UNIVERS , TU JOUES TON RÔLE, MÊME SI POUR CA TU DOIS CREVER, C'EST TOUT. »_

-OY, C'EST MÊME PAS TON UNIVERS, TU PLAGIES GRAVE LA !

Mais ses paroles ne reçurent pour réponse que l'écho de la solitude. L'écriteau avait disparu. Il était seul.

Les jambes d' Hari fléchirent et il se retrouva à genoux, à s'arracher les cheveux, secouant la tête comme pris d'un brusque accès de folie.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, pourquoi j'ai atterri dans une saga de sorciers ?! J'suis un samouraï, moi ! Envoyez-moi dans Sam*rai Deeper Kyo ou Sam*rai Champloo, un truc qui parle de samouraïs ! Je sais pas utiliser un bout de bois qui ne tranche même pas ! Et surtout, RENDEZ MOI MON VRAI PRÉNOM ! JE M'APPELLE SH******* ! HE ME CENSURE PAS !

Au bout d'un moment, après s'être lamenté durant quelques minutes, il se releva et sécha ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

-Bon, j'imagine que tout ce qui me reste à faire, c'est de trouver un moyen de revenir à *do. Commençons par voir si je pourrai trouver quelqu'un dans ce château.

Le jeune garçon se dirigea vers l'immense bâtisse qui se découpait du paysage nocturne. Arrivé devant le portail aux barres de fers aux pointes aiguisées, il fit mine de chercher une sonnette avant de se reprendre. Les sorciers n'avaient sûrement pas besoin d'alarmes de Moldus pour détecter la venue des autres…

Ne sachant que faire, Hari finit par inspirer à pleins poumons, porta ses mains en guise de porte voix près de ses lèvres, et…

-HE OH, IL Y A QU…

Clic.

Une voix grésillante domina la sienne.

-TU TE CROIS OU POUR CRIER COMME CA EN PLEINE NUIT ? Y EN A QUI PIONCE, LA.

Cette voix… Hari parcourut l'ensemble de l'enveloppe obscure autour de lui, mais il ne voyait aucune autre ombre humaine que la sienne.

-Euh..Excusez-moi, mais… je voudrais vous demander l'asile…

-ET T'AS PAS VU QU'IL Y AVAIT UNE SONNETTE ?

-Que...Ah.

La fameuse sonnette était une sorte de plaque munie d'un bouton et d'un haut parleur qui pendait comme un rat mort, fixée par un fil électrique autour d'un barreau du portail.

Hari sentit une pointe de déception lui percer la poitrine. Où était la magie, dedans ?

-Euh… Donc est-ce que vous pourriez m'ouvrir, s'il vous plaît ?

-Donne ton nom, d'abord !

-Ah, je m'appelle…

Il fit une pause, le temps de réfléchir. Et s'il pouvait se faire passer pour Hari ? Ce nom était célèbre dans ce monde, et puis c'était celui que lui avait accordé la narratrice...après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il lui avait volé l'identité…

-Je m'appelle Haricot Ter.

Un ange passa.

Hari s'efforça de ne pas maudire sa maladresse. Enfin… était-ce lui qui s'était trompé ? Ou bien la pauvre narratrice aux jeux de mots mortellement bidons avait le pouvoir de contrôler sa langue ?

Un toussotement provenant du haut parleur l'interrompit dans ses pensées. La voix se fit plus grave, plus solennelle.

-Hari… Je t'attendais.

Le portail s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre, ce qui rassura moins Hari. Mais cette voix… il lui était impossible de l'affirmer, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle lui était familière.

-C'est sûrement le mal du pays qui me fait penser ça.

Avec une grande inspiration, il franchit les vantaux et pénétra dans la propriété. La distance qui le séparait de la porte d'entrée lui semblait interminable. La froideur de la nuit le transperçait de part en part, comme des aiguilles de glace.

-Et en plus, tu peux contrôler la météo, sale narratrice sadique… grommela-il et il jura avoir entendu un rire s'élever depuis les tréfonds des ténèbres.

Ou bien c'était un cochon qui se faisait étrangler. En tout cas, ça y ressemblait.

Quand il arriva devant le château, la porte était déjà ouverte. Lorsqu'il franchit le pas, une tiédeur l'enveloppa et il ne sentit plus aucune trace du temps glacial.

Le couloir d'entrée était éclairé par les flammes de bougies fixées dans des chandeliers en acier.

Le sol, en marbre poli, lui renvoyait son propre reflet. La construction du bâtiment inspirait une majesté ancienne, avec ses sculptures intimidantes directement taillées dans le mur, qui grimpaient jusqu'au sommet du couloir d'entrée.

Un escalier menait à l'étage supérieur.

Un bruit de pas en provenance des marches attira l'attention d'Hari.

Une ombre s'y étendait au fur et à mesure que le son des pas croissait.

Une voix grave et pénétrante résonna dans la salle.

-Mon garçon...te voilà enfin.

La lueur des flammes vacilla, comme si elles subissaient la puissance écrasante qui émanait de ce nouveau venu.

Hari écarquilla les yeux.

Devant lui se tenait un homme dont la moitié du visage était grignotée par une longue barbe blanche. Derrière ses lunettes en croissant de lune transparaissait un regard bleu acier.

Bouche bée, Hari mit du temps à retrouver l'usage de la parole, avant de s'écr…

-MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS ICI, G*N-SAN ?

-Qui est ce G*n-san ? Je ne le connais pas. Tu as devant toi, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps : Dom Ball d'Or.

-TE FOUS PAS DE MOI ! C'EST PAS EN METTANT DES LENTILLES, DES LUNETTES ET UNE BARBE QUE JE VAIS PAS TE RECONNAÎTRE ! T'AURAIS PU PRENDRE LA PEINE DE CHANGER DE VÊTEMENTS AUSSI !

En effet, l'illustre sorcier portait un kimono blanc et bleu, serré à la taille par une ceinture.

-Ça va pas ? J'allais pas m'habiller avec des trucs de vieux schnok. Ca me démangeait la peau.

-C'est pour ça que la voix me paraissait familière, dans le haut parleur… Ce n'était pas une illusion. Bon, au moins, je ne suis pas le seul à être égaré dans ce monde. Tu sais comment on a atterri là ?

-Mmh… médita Dom Ball d'Or en se frottant la barbe. La dernière chose dont je m'en souviens, c'était que j'étais allé aux toilettes avant de dormir. J'étais déjà à moitié endormi quand je pissais, et puis je suis tombé la tête en avant et puis…

Silence.

-...plus rien.

-T'es tombé dans les chiottes en fait… Non, c'est impossible ..ça reste invraisemblable !

-Peut-être que nos toilettes étaient magiques, sans qu'on le sache. Comme le distributeur automatique.

-Non, ce n'est pas une vraie machine à remonter le temps. Le scénario le plus probable… c'est que cette maudite narratrice a trouvé un moyen de nous arracher de G*ntama pour nous envoyer ici… Reste à savoir comment faire pour revenir…

-Attends, Hari… Peut-être que…

Dom Ball d'Or sortit une baguette de l'intérieur de son pantalon. La Baguette de Sureau.

-Euh… Où tu la mettais depuis tout ce temps ?

-Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit pour une baguette chez un homme. Je pense qu'on peut essayer d'employer une formule pour nous renvoyer chez nous. Après tout, tout est possible chez les sorciers, ils peuvent tuer rien qu'avec ce bout de bois. C'était quoi déjà la formule ? Ah oui, Avada Ked…

-Ne le prononce pas, tu risques de me tuer ! Bon, et où est-ce qu'on la trouve cette formule ? On n'a pas assez de connaissance pour la connaître !

-Bah ça doit être un truc du genre « Tête de grenouille, citrouille, et paires de co*illes, j'veux retourner chez moi parce qu'ici j'ai trop la trouille »

-Euh non...Ah !

En voyant le regard d'Hari s'éclairer, Dom Ball d'Or se retourna. En haut de l'escalier était apparu un tourbillon galaxique qui rétrécissait un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Une voix retentit.

-_Empruntez ce passage, qui vous ramènera chez vous. C'est l'unique moyen et l'unique fois où vous aurez l'occasion de le faire._

-Oh, faut qu'on se dépêche alors !

-_Etes-vous sur de ne pas vouloir rester ?_

-Et vivre dans un château peuplé de fantômes ? Ca ira !

-_Evidemment, rien ne vous retient en ces lieux. A part peut-être une petite chinoise qui s'est perdue ici en même temps que vous, et qui s'est fait capturer alors qu'elle voulait aller sauver son chien._

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à franchir le seuil du tourbillon, ils s'arrêtèrent net.

-Quoi ?

Mais la voix ne se manifesta plus.

Les deux gens restèrent silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Dom Ball d'Or s'avança un peu plus pour être emporté par le tourbillon, mais Hari le retint par le bras.

-Tu ne l'as pas entendue ?

-C'est toi qui ne l'as pas entendue. C'est la seule occasion où on pourra s'échapper d'ici !

-Mais il y a K*agura-chan et Sad*haru ! Elle est ici aussi !

-Eh ben, elle nous rejoindra plus tard.

-Elle a été capturée ! Elle est en danger !

-Hari, même une horde de Bouffemorts ne pourrait pas venir à bout de sa force. J'ai confiance en elle. Et elle pourra se fier au flair de Sad*haru pour rentrer. Alors maintenant laisse-moi y aller !

Mais Hari résista, jusqu'à ce que le tourbillon ne devint qu'un simple point moucheté d'étoiles avant de disparaître complètement dans un bruit de succion.

-VOILA, A CAUSE DE TOI ON EST COINCE LA POUR TOUJOURS, BORDEL !

-OY ON NE PEUT PAS LAISSER K*AGURA-CHAN ET SAD*HARU ICI ! Il faut qu'on les retrouve !

-_Je vais vous aider._

-A rentrer chez nous ? Parce que tu nous dois bien ça. Si t'avais fermé ta bouche, on serait déjà parti !

-_Je suis satisfaite de constater que vous êtes restés. Car, si vous aviez choisi de franchir ce portail magique, en laissant derrière vous la petite chinoise et son adorable chien, le tourbillon vous aurait déchiqueté en morceaux…_

-Ah… Ou-oui, évidemment, on allait pas les abandonner, p-pas vrai Hari-kun ?

-… Bon, sais-tu où elle est, et peux-tu nous y emmener ?

-_Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux rester avec vous très longtemps. Néanmoins, laissez-moi vous avertir que dans votre périple, vous pourrez rencontrer des dangers mortels. J'ai en ma possession… un héritage qui te revient de droit, Hari._

Dans une lumière bleutée apparut une couverture que Hari s'empressa de rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

-_Fais en bon usage._

Silence.

-Mais…

Silence.

-Mais…

Dom Ball d'Or explosa dans un rire tonitruant.

-MAIS C'EST PAS MARRANT ! ELLE EST OU LA FAMEUSE CAPE D' INVISIBILITÉ ? C'EST QUOI CE DRAP MOISI QUI PUE LE CACA DE RAT ?

-Au contraire, ça fera l'affaire. Si tu portes ça, ça éloignera tous les ennemis.

-JE PORTERAI JAMAIS UN TRUC PAREIL ! Mon dieu, je suis déjà épuisé… Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Ben, on suit les flèches.

-Quelles flè…

Hari prit le temps de relever la tête et, en effet, des flèches vertes flottaient dans l'air en indiquant une direction spécifique.

Quelques instants, ils se retrouvèrent à avancer dans les couloirs du château, éclairés par un éclat teinté de vert et d'or, par le mélange des flèches et des bougies qui les entouraient. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un cachot. Hari sortit sa baguette et se racla la gorge.

-Alohomora.

-C'est qui Omora ?

A la grande satisfaction du jeune sorcier, la lourde porte en acier s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Un courant d'air les accueillit aussitôt.

Au début, l'obscurité semblait complète. Mais rapidement, les ténèbres se mirent en mouvement. Trois paires de crocs acérées déchirèrent la pénombre. Trois paires de pupilles jaunâtres les fixèrent.

Le chien à trois têtes occupait toute l'espace, ses oreilles frôlaient le plafond. De la bave gouttait de chacune de ses mâchoires tandis que ses trois grognements comblaient le silence des deux sorciers.

Maîtrisant les tremblements de son corps, et l'engin à l'intérieur de son pantalon qui menaçait de lâcher, Dom Ball d'Or bégaya :

-J-joli toutou… mi-mi-mi-mignon c-comme toooout… Euh Hari… on s'est sûrement trompé de chemin…

-Non… elle nous avait prévenu… il y aura de grands dangers qui se dresseront devant nous…

-Mais lui, il est plus que grand ! Il est énorme, t'as vu la taille de ses mâchoires ?! Oy, c'est peut-être le moment d'utiliser ta couverture pourrie ! On va retourner son flair contre lui !

-Bonne idée !

Hari lança le drap sur la tête du milieu du monstre, mais celle-ci l'arracha directement en morceaux, avant de l'envoyer dans un coin de la pièce.

-Mais...Mais… CA A SERVI A RIEN CE TRUC !

Dans une vision d'horreur, ils virent le chien bondir sur eux. Ils fermèrent les yeux,, un cri étouffé dans la gorge, sentant leur dernière heure venir.

Mais ce qu'ils sentirent ne furent que des coups de langue fraîches sur leur visage.

En rouvrant les yeux, ils découvrirent un chien pas noir, mais blanc.

-SA...SAD*HARU !

Sad*haru les lâcha pour revenir auprès du chien à trois têtes. Ce dernier ne parut pas du tout menaçant en présence de Sad*haru. Au contraire, il leva une de ses énormes pattes pour caresser sa tête.

-Depuis tout ce temps il était là ?

-Mais, je ne vois pas K*gura… Elle était censée le sauver… mais il n'a pas l'air en danger… au contraire il s'est fait un ami ! Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ait eu autant de chance que lui… Quelque chose doit vraiment la retenir pour qu'elle ne puisse pas être en mesure de le retrouver !

-Attends, on peut utiliser Sad*haru pour nous faire laisser passer. Oy, le clébard, dis à ton pote qu'il enlève son gros postérieur de là. (Dom Ball d'Or reçut un coup de patte). AIE ! Je veux dire… s'il te plaît.

S'ensuit alors une discussion animée d'aboiements enthousiastes de la part des deux chiens. A la fin, Sad*haru fit signe à ses compagnons qu'ils pouvaient passer.

Hari et Dom Ball d'Or ne quittèrent pas des yeux la créature jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortirent de la pièce, de peur de sentir la morsure brûlante de ses crocs sur leurs postérieurs s'ils avaient le dos tourné.

Dom Ball d'Or épongea son front couvert de sueur.

-Hé ben, je me fais vieux après une telle épreuve. Ma barbe s'est allongée d'au moins dix centimètres.

-Arrête de dire des âneries, et avançons.

Sur leur chemin, ils se confrontèrent à des fantômes farceurs, qui auraient causé une crise cardiaque à Dom Ball d'Or si Hari n'était pas intervenu avec le sort de Stupéfix, à une armée d'araignées que Sadaharu chassa au bout de quelques coups de pattes, et d'un homme déguisé en papillon noir qui les attaqua avec une horde de petits Akumas qui tentèrent de noircir leurs coeurs.

-HE, LE DERNIER ENNEMI S'EST GOURE D'UNIVERS !

Les flèches les menèrent finalement à l'entrée d'une salle située au bout d'un couloir sombre, mal éclairé. Sur la porte en marbre gris étaient taillées des entrelacs végétaux fluides et stylisées.

Sadaharu renifla et lâcha un aboiement triomphal.

-Elle doit être derrière cette porte.

Ils inspirèrent un bon coup.

-Quel que soit le danger qui nous attend… nous y ferons face.

-Pour K*gura.

-Pour K*agura.

-Arf !

-Bonjour ?

-Bonjour… Hé ?

Ils se retournèrent en remarquant que cette voix fluette n'appartenait à aucun d'entre eux. Au début, rien ne semblait leur faire face.

-Par ici.

Ils baissèrent simultanément la tête, et leurs regards rencontrèrent les yeux globuleux d'une créature aux oreilles pendantes, vêtue d'une chemise déchirée.

-Un… un elfe de maison !

-Monsieur le Directeur, dit l'elfe en se courbant. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Avez-vous faim ?

-Faim ?

-Venez, normalement nous avons encore de quoi vous offrir à manger.

Sans comprendre, ils restèrent immobiles, et furent encore plus ébahis lorsque l'elfe poussa les battants, pour leur laisser découvrir l'intérieur de la salle… complètement ravagé.

Des ustensiles de cuisine jonchaient le sol sali par des restes de nourritures écrasés. Des dizaines d'elfes se pressaient de tous côtés sur leurs petites jambes maigres.

Et derrière un amoncellement d'assiettes vides qui s'accumulaient à la vitesse de K*ro-sensei émergeait une frimousse rousse.

-K… K*gura !

-Mmh ? Oh, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Ooh vous avez retrouvé Sad*haru, c'est génial !

-Tu n'étais pas censée le sauver ?

-J'ai été distraite, comme vous le voyez !

-Tu… tu n'étais pas censée être en danger ?

-Ah oui, ces maudits lutins m'ont appâté avec de la nourriture, et je risque d'exploser maintenant !

-BAH ARRETE DE BOUFFER !

Un elfe s'approcha d'eux.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais… elle est restée ici de son plein gré. Nous n'avons rien fait. MICHEL VOUS LE JURE !

-C'EST BON JE VOUS CROIS, REPOSE CETTE CASSEROLE ! Et c'est pas un nom d'elfe ça, Michel...

-Tu vois, Hari, je t'ai dit qu'on aurait du la laisser, cette goinfre. On s'est démené pour elle, et elle était juste en train de s'empiffrer. OY LAISSE MOI AU MOINS UNE PART DE PUDDING !

-C'EST PAS LE MOMENT, on doit trouver un moyen de partir d'ici !

Hari réussit à les convaincre de quitter la cuisine, bien que K*gura n'accepta qu'après avoir pris quelques « en cas pour la route » avec elle.

-Bon, faut qu'on essaye de trouver la sortie ! Mais tous les couloirs se ressemblent tous !

Prout.

-Hé, K*gura, ça schlingue, t'as trop mangé !

Au bout d'une heure et quelques pets, ils parvinrent à la porte d'entrée. Alors que Hari ouvrit la porte, soulagé de pouvoir sentir à nouveau l'air frais sur son corps transpirant, il sentit un malaise le gagner lorsque ses yeux s'accoutumèrent à l'obscurité, et qu'il distingua des silhouettes encapuchonnées et masquées devant eux.

-Oh non… Ce ne sont pas…

-Nous avons été attirés par cet odeur curieux. Et voyez sur qui je tombe !

Une silhouette pâle comme un cadavre se distingua du troupeau. L'éclat de la lune rendait son crâne chauve luisant. Ses yeux sanglants les fixaient comme une panthère observerait sa proie.

Hari sentit ses membres se pétrifier. Il avait peur. Terriblement peur. Il avait devant lui, une vision cauchemardesque, celle du Seigneur des Tén…

-Oh, G*n-chan, il a pas de nez ! Il est handicapé ?

-En plus, il n'a pas de chaussure. Et mon dieu, cette calvitie… je préfère garder ma permanente plutôt qu'être aussi moche.

-Il a dit qu'il a été attiré par une odeur…

-Cherche pas, c'est parce que tes pets se sentent à plusieurs kilomètres de là.

-E-euh… taisez-vous… vite…

Lord Voldemort s'approcha doucement, en flottant, les pans de sa robe effleurant à peine le sol.

La Mort approchait.

Mais Voldemort s'arrêta à seulement quelques pas d'eux, avant de reculer.

-Tu n'es pas Harry.

Les Bouffemorts étouffèrent un cri de stupeur. Le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres devint nettement moins intéressé et ce fut d'une voix morne qu'il lâcha :

-Allez y.

Ses fidèles serviteurs s'élancèrent comme un seul homme.

-MON DIEU MON DIEU ON FAIT QUOI ON FAIT QU…

-Laissez moi faire… et partez.

L'humble Dom Ball d'Or s'était déjà avancé, pour faire face aux innombrables adversaires. Sa barbe ondulait dans le vent telle une traînée d'argent.

Il émanait de lui une telle gravité que les Bouffemorts ralentirent le pas.

Dom Ball d'Or écarta les bras, ses longues manches fouettant l'air comme dans un ultime avertissement, avant de s'exclamer d'un ton impérieux à faire gronder l'atmosphère.

-VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAS !

Mais l'air ne gronda pas, pas plus que ne tremblèrent les Bouffemorts.

On pouvait deviner le sentiment d'incompréhension qui faisaient grimacer leurs visages derrière leurs masques.

Dom Ball d'Or reprit sa posture normale, c'est-à-dire une main sur la hanche, le petit doigt de l'autre dans sa narine.

-Bizarre. Je pensais que ça allait au moins déclencher un ouragan.

-MAIS T'ES TARE QU'EST CE QUE TU T'IMAGINAIS,

-Bon, laissez moi essayer un autre truc.

-Je le sens pas trop…

Dom Ball d'Or sortit la baguette de Sureau et en la voyant, les ennemis effectuèrent un mouvement de recul. Voldemort émit un sifflement de serpent, qui glaça l'air.

Dom Ball d'Or ricana.

-Il est temps d'utiliser ma fameuse magie…

-Vas y G*n-chan, éclate les !

L'intéressé exécuta des formes de long en large avec son arme, avant de la jeter par terre, de mettre ses paumes en coupe, et les projeter vers les ennemis, avec un cri de guerre qui transperça le voile obscur…

-KAAAAMEHAMEHAAAAAA !

Rien ne se produisit.

Les lunettes d'Hari pendaient sur son nez.

-BON SANG MAIS POURQUOI T'AS JETÉ LA BAGUETTE PAR TERRE ? FAUT TE BATTRE AVEC ELLE !

-Je pensais qu'elle permettrait d'amplifier la force qui sommeille en moi. Visiblement, elle sert à rien.

-C'EST L'ARME LA PLUS PUISSANTE DU MONDE DES SORCIERS, LA TRAITE PAS COMME UN JOUET EN PANNE !

-Vous me saoulez tous, j'ai trop faim. Dégagez, qu'on en finisse.

De la pointe de son ombrelle, K*gura écarta les garçons sur son passage. Elle se retrouva seule devant l'horde des Bouffemorts.

-Mais… K*gura-chan !

-Hari… nous, on se ferait bouffer par ces Bouffemorts. Mais elle, elle va les bouffer tout cru. Ne jamais sous estimer une Yato qui crève la dalle.

K*gura pointa son ombrelle face à ses ennemis.

-AAVADA KEDAVRAAA !

Les Bouffemorts furent mitraillés de part en part, désarçonnés face à cette arme inédite.

-DEGAGEZ LE PASSAGE, MOI J'VEUX ME BATTRE CONTRE LE CHAUVE ! HE TOI LA BAS ! TA CALVITIE ME RAPPELLE TELLEMENT PAPI QUE J'AI ENVIE DE TE DEFONCER LA FACE !

-Heu… G*n san, il faudrait la calmer.

-Laisse là, il faut qu'elle libère ses hormones.

-...ne prend pas un air aussi sage pour dire ça.

-_Retournez-vous._

A cette voix familière, ils s'exécutèrent.

Un tourbillon semblable au précédent s'était ouvert.

-Oh, vous êtes venus nous sauver !

-_En fait, j'ai surtout peur que Voldemort fasse du mal à l'adorable chinoise._

-...sympa… K*gura, reviens !

-PAS AVANT D'AVOIR MASSACRE L'AUTRE !

-Si tu te dépêches pas, tu resteras coincée ici !

-PAS GRAVE, JE POURRAI BOUFFER CHEZ LES ELFES.

-Oui… mais il n'y a pas de sukonbu.

-RIEN A F… OK J 'ARRIVE !

Elle tourna sur ses talons et revint vers eux en écrasant sur son passage le crâne de ses ennemis abattus qui s'apprêtaient à se relever.

Dom Ball d'Or n'attendit pas plus pour sauter la tête la première dans le passage magique qui se rétrécissait à vue d'oeil, avec un dernier cri d'amour :

\- KETSUNO *NA, ME VOILAAAA ! »

Hari laissa passer K*gura et Sad*haru et, avant de se laisser entraîner par le tourbillon, il voulut risquer un coup d'oeil derrière lui, pour marquer une dernière image de ce monde ensorcelant, bien que dangereux, auquel il n'appartenait pas. Il avait frôlé la mort plusieurs fois, et pourtant, il devait avouer que cette aventure en dehors de sa réalité n'avait pas été désagréable… Après tout, chaque expérience, aussi pénible soit-elle, est une pièce de puzzle qui nous construit, nous aide à évoluer, à nous épanouir, à vivre pleinement. C'est sur cette pensée que Hari voulait quitter cet univers…

… mais en voyant la horde d'assassins masqués et l'horrible face de serpent du Seigneur des Ténèbres déformé par la rage, qui se précipitaient vers eux, il s'empressa de plonger dans le trou.

Après la sensation d'être précipité dans le néant à une vitesse vertigineuse passée, il prit conscience de la surface chaude sous son corps, et son nez reconnut avec soulagement l'air embaumé du parfum familier de chez soi.

En l'occurrence, l'odeur de la merde de Gin-san.

_Voilàààà j'espère que cette histoire parodique vous a bien plu, et que ça vous a permis de vous détendre! Déjà, le titre pue affreusement, donc peut-être que la plupart d'entre vous ont préféré ignorer cet article... _

_En tout cas, c'était la première fois que j'écrivais une fanfiction du manga non OkiKagu, se concentrant plus sur le côté comique, et j'ai adoré! On peut aller tellement loin, de toute façon, vous avez l'habitude puisque vous baignez dans l'univers de Gintama xD Et d'ailleurs, je sais pas si je dois aller d'urgence chez le médecin, si je suis progressivement contaminée par l'humour atrocement débile et wtf de ce manga..._


End file.
